


LONGINGS

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: An imagined night of Ross and Demelza after they attend the wedding of Jim and Jinny.  But before they consummate their own relationship, thoughts of both about the other.  Some sexual fantasy in there.





	LONGINGS

LONGINGS

She moved through the gathering of people casually, yet Ross knew she was carefully evaluating and responding every time she stopped and spoke to someone. If there was a lone child, she stooped to be on their level and drew closer, the younger ones or those who seemed frightened she would take their hand, offer a hug, or a positive comment on something, but with a smile, always a smile to the youngest or those most out of their element. And no matter their situation, they smiled back, often through tears of pain or fear, but Demelza brought a smile from them. When she encountered other women her age, Demelza immediately became one of them, turning to stand side by side, never in front of, letting them have their say, head cocked towards them, listening intently. And to the older crones of the community, she was deferential, offering respect, positioning her body in such a way to convey she saw them as the leader, the ones full of wisdom. This to those who lacked any real authority, the way she responded to and treated them granted them power and respect.  
When someone needed something, sought a boon, required assistance, it was Demelza who the village women sought. No accusation of jealousy or risen above herself was ever whispered. Demelza was trusted, respected, and available, even though an outsider from Illugun, she had been accepted as one of them. Such a gift Ross thought as he watched her at the gathering, handing food out, friendly and open as people came for a helping. Demelza could navigate through these encounters with an air of ease, as deftly as the seals swimming against the strongest current.

Though the celebration was of Jim and Jinny's wedding, Ross time and again found himself seeking to find Demelza within the crowd. In this setting she fit, she was completely in her coterie. A smile so bright to light the night, carefree, and beautiful. Each time he saw her, she seemed to know he was looking at her, and he quickly dropped his eyes or turned to speak to another. As she joined a group dancing a round, Ross could not take his eyes away. Did Demelza see him watching her, as she glanced over her shoulder, Ross wondered?  
The vicar, like so many others, assumed they were committing a range of sins, an unmarried master taking his young scullery maid for carnal pleasure. Standing beside Ross, the vicar offered a word of warning about fornication, quoting 1 Corinthians 7:9: "But if they cannot exercise self-control, they should marry. For it is better to marry than to burn with passion."

Though it galled him to hold his tongue, Ross knew any denial would only be dismissed as guilty deceit. That they believed he should take a servant in his house and use her in such a way rankled Ross. Were all men so base they could not control the urge to rut, taking advantage of any woman they could seduce? Too quickly Ross thought of his father, once his mother died, the man was lost without her. Joshua Poldark became a known libertine, whose only pleasure seemed to be pursuing and bedding a fair number of women from high to low-born, taking them briefly and then ignoring any further attention they sought from him. It was a miracle none of the men whose wives he took as easily as the unmarried women, never challenged him. But Joshua was subtle, in taking a woman, it was only for the coupling, high or low-born, it mattered not. Ross was aware of his father's practice, but like an old drunkard, Joshua sought only the next drink, never the bottle. Women quickly realized, though his pursuit was flattering, his appetite for each, once sated never returned. Such an attitude of bedding then abandoning the women for his father perhaps was his response to losing the only woman he ever loved, Grace. Perhaps Ross' society could only assume as is the father, so is the child. But, his father's need to bed many women was something Ross could never understand.

Reflecting on the Vicar's words to marry, Ross knew he was expected to take a wife, though certainly not his servant, rather a suitable young lady from the gentry. A few might bring a small dowry, but most only brought an ancient name, and perhaps some land. Money for many of the old families was in short supply. But, the union of two families was desired and deemed appropriate for polite society. Ross mused on how, in the face of financial decline, these old families clung even stronger to practices which consolidated the small number of families and often reinforced their declining wealth and power. Instead of using their power to raise up others, live the word of the good book, they shuttered themselves in small enclaves, clutching and grabbing the smallest of morsels that fostered their declining position of power. Ross was ashamed at times to be one of them by birthright. Even should he find a young lady from the newly enriched working class with money, many of them already expected more than an ancient name and a poor estate.

Yet the thought of marriage to anyone was a repellent proposition to Ross. Since the loss of Elizabeth, his future loomed as one of a confirmed bachelor. Joining with any of the local young ladies, none whom held a candle to the beauty, kindness, and quiet dignity Elizabeth possessed, could not be imagined. Surely marrying anyone for any reason other than love was an abomination, Ross judged. He had given his heart and pledged his future to her, and Ross was a man of his word. Ross could not cease to love Elizabeth because she moved on with her life and was now wedded to Francis. For Ross, his promise to her had been for life. Yet the expectation and maybe even the need for Ross to marry was a reality.

As he stood and watched Demelza, an invitation to join the dancers; at first, Ross declined. But an insistence, and reluctantly he joined the circle. Finding himself across from Demelza, they became default partners for the moment. Stepping into the circle of dancers they faced and jigged together in their turn. Each held the eyes and watched the other. When the round finished they dispersed, avoiding one another. After a few more mugs of drink, Ross decided to return home and looked for Demelza. However, he could not locate her and decided not to ask for her, believing it would only give credence to the whispered gossip. Assuming she had gone walking with one of the young men, Ross mounted and headed towards Nampara. Just as he reached the far paddock, there was Demelza alone, dancing and singing as she headed home. Approaching slowly he observed her for some time before she spun and saw him. Avoiding his gaze, she turned to face the house and continued her singing and dancing till they both reached home.

Once in the house, Demelza busied herself setting up the kitchen for breakfast. Ross, slipped into the parlor and took a drink of Brandy and waited for Demelza to join him. When she failed to arrive after the clatter of dishes ceased, he went to see what was keeping her. They had settled into a routine of ending their day together in the parlor, he doing work and she mending, often talking over their experiences of the day. If Demelza needed some items for the house, she asked him to buy them, or she told him of her plans on putting up food, what to plant in the garden, the condition of the livestock, or other plans. Ross would inform her of the daily events at the mine or his intentions of being away from the house. That she didn't come in and join him, gave him pause. Was something amiss he wondered?

As he went to check on her, Ross saw Demelza hurrying up the back stairs. Perhaps she was tired, her days began long before anyone else, and she'd helped with much of the chores at the party, and it was now late. Still Ross missed that time together. Like a man securing his property at the end of each day, he had come to expect the presence of Demelza even briefly, as a form of reassurance. Deciding to follow her lead and go to bed, Ross extinguished the candles and went up the stairs.

Passing Demelza's room her heard her humming and paused at her door to listen for a moment more. Standing there, Ross had an unexpected fancy, she would be removing her dress and preparing for bed. For a moment the thought of her, just behind the door, and Ross imagined what it would be like to join with her. Her slender body, taking him as her lover for the first time. Looking upon her naked body, her firm breasts, their swell becoming visible above her shift during the day, Ross had begun to notice their roundness when she leaned and put something before him at the table. And her slim hips, how the fabric of her skirt swirled as she walked, or thinking of the times she was half bent over in the garden, her buttocks outlined by the drape of the cloth. Or when he'd find her doing the washing, drenched, the fabric clung to her body outlining each curve. How often had he watched her and when had it begun, Ross wondered. Still the thought of Demelza naked and standing before Ross stirred his manhood. An ache for that carnal release was growing. In that moment Ross realized he had never taken his reverie of Elizabeth to this point and he was ashamed, for himself to be so base and that he had taken this liberty with Demelza, even if only in his mind.

The door suddenly opened and there was Demelza in her shift looking at him. They stood and stared at one another for moment before Ross quickly turned and walked to his room and shut the door a little too forcibly.  
Cursing himself, fool he thought to stand outside the maid's room and thinking such about her. Was he becoming his father, were the old gossips right about him? By now the blood was rising in his cheeks, he felt like a school boy who had been caught. Still for a moment, the memory of Demelza in the thin shift, her long shapely, lithe legs always hidden by the skirts she wore, exposed for him to see; the light glowing behind her, her body outlined within the sheer fabric, little was left to the imagination and his body responded. In that instance, Ross had wanted to reach out and caress her face, take her in his arms, kiss her lips, and possess her. Had she seen that desire in his eyes, or worse, had she noticed the strained fabric against his cock? What had she thought?

Ross began to undress and realized the desire had not yet faded, his cock still ached for a release. What he needed was just a few steps down the hall, he could be there and take her within seconds. Ross imagined putting his mouth on hers, wanting her to open and allow him to probe with his tongue as he kissed her. Pulling the shift up over her head, exposing her breasts, taking first one then the other in his mouth and sucking like a starving babe. Lifting her on to the bed her body fully visible to him finally. Stroking her belly and feeling the soft skin as he moved his face down inhaling her fragrance of flowers and her musk. Finally, slipping his hand down to her mound, gently spreading her legs and placing himself between them. His cock hard and aching to enter her. Knowing she was a virgin and he would be the first to join with her. The thought of his cock as it entered slowly, sliding into her tight sheath made him sink onto the bed. Surely, with his head upon her breast, he would hear her heart pound and she would call his name, perhaps begging him; Ross, Ross, Ross, please, I want you. And that moment when they found their rhythm, each stroke and his cock would be held tightly within her. Until that moment when his seed would rise and explode into her. The pain of desire was almost unbearable and Ross realized he had taken his cock in his hand and squeezed till that pale imitation of what passed for a release occurred like a succubus stealing his seed in the night. Though a grown man, Ross railed that he was unable to control his thoughts or body in the moment. This desire for Demelza must not be allowed to continue. Ross determined he needed to ride to Truro and visit one of the working women. Though he hated when this weakness surmounted mastery of himself, at times the need rose within him and only such a visit would provide the relief he required. Margaret, perhaps, they seemed much alike in some ways; clean, independent, and focused only on the gratification of the joining.

Removing her clothes, Demelza thought of wedding celebration of Jim and Jinny. They were no older than she, already married and a child on the way. Life was short and the need to find someone to join with could not wait. As she had moved through the crowd, Demelza cast furtive looks at some of the young men. She knew many of them looked upon her favorably, but as she was a servant to Ross, not one of them dared to approach her. Still, none of the men in the village kindled that desire she had for only one. That would never be realized Demelza knew, but she could not help herself. Standing naked in front of the mirror Demelza compared herself to Elizabeth. All Demelza saw was wild unruly hair, a body too slim, and skin freckled by the sun. Though she soured cream with vinegar and added the juice of mulberries as a paste she applied in secret to reduce the freckles, Demelza knew Elizabeth would never need for her skin to be so exposed to burn and freckle. Demelza realized these were outward marks of her inferiority for all to see. She pulled on her night shift to cover her imperfect body.

Hearing a sound outside her door, Demelza feared Garrick had gotten in and Ross would be angry if he caught him roaming in the house. She rushed to open the door only to find Ross standing there. For a moment she was dumbstruck, forgetting she was wearing only a shift that came far short of reaching her knees. As they stared at each other, Demelza saw Ross' eyes travel from her face down her body. His breath suddenly caught and she heard an almost imperceptible gasp. For a moment his hand began to raise and she wondered if he intended to slap her for the impertinence of standing before him dressed inappropriately. Dropping her eyes from his, Demelza saw the strain of his cock against his breeches. Too often she had seen this response when men were excited and she knew what it meant. But that Ross should respond so in her presence surprised her.  
As Ross quickly turned and went to his room shutting the door with a thud, Demelza was ashamed. What he must think of her, she wondered. Had he noticed her staring at his cock? Demelza shut her own door and crawled in bed. Inexperienced in joining with men she had little to guide her, but the thought that Ross might want to take her brought such an excitement she'd never dare imagined before.

Ross was comfortable with his body, often working without his shirt, his arms and chest rippled with muscles. Thinking of him washing each morning or his weekly soaking baths that she prepared for him had often been entertained by Demelza. Still, Demelza had far distant memories of men joining with women from her youth in the village. Since coming to Nampara, she'd been removed from causal encounters with her peers. Here was her home, and traveling was usually only done in the company of Prudie, Jud, or Ross and generally just to the village. On occasion when she was finished with her chores she would take Garrick and go to the beach. Nestled in the dunes, hidden from sight, the sun warming her body, Demelza could dream.

Beyond the brief touches they exchanged, when Ross would help her carry something and their hands touched for a moment. Or when he took her along on the horse, sitting in front of him, his arms around her, she cherished those rides. Or when she climbed the ladder and Ross stood below, steadied her as she went up and came down. Feeling his hands grip her waist, she often wanted to just fall back and allow him to catch her. Maybe he'd take her into the barn, pull her deep in the hay and kiss her. How often Demelza imagined what it would feel like to be kissed by Ross. His lips on hers, should she open her mouth, would he place his tongue inside her? The thought made her shiver. But, she wanted him to remove her clothes, look at her body, move his face along her neck, to her breasts and even suckle them. With the thought of Ross taking her nipples in his mouth, they stiffened, and she moaned. Demelza wanted Ross to place his strong hands on her skin, to knead her body the way she did with the dough. For him to stroke her in places never caressed by another before, her belly, her thighs, and right at her very groin.

But what next, would Ross allow her to remove his clothes. So often she'd helped him take off his boots and socks, or assisted him removing his vest and shirt. Being privy to seeing his torso so long and lean, she wanted to reach out and stroke him, run her hands through his curls and down his back, up his chest, to feel the muscles that rippled as he moved.

Still, what Demelza sometimes wished was for Ross to slowly slide his breeches down and be fully exposed. After tonight, the sight of his cock hard and straining against the fabric, Demelza knew he would be large and what he would do; enter her. She'd seen animals joining and knew what would happen, but could she accommodate him, would it hurt, or would it finally provide an end to the desire that she sometimes felt, an empty ache that made her so craved to be filled by Ross. On the bed, Demelza felt the ache now, but had no thought to find relief, only if Ross should come to her. Beyond desiring Ross to come, kiss, caress, and enter her, Demelza had no thoughts. She felt she'd suddenly been cast out on the darkest night and had no point of reference to orientate herself. Still, as she drifted off to sleep Demelza wished Ross would come to her tonight. And with Ross just a few steps down the hall, if he wanted, he could come to her, take her, be her first.


End file.
